Embodiments of the invention relate generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging and, more particularly, to a CT user interface configured to enable multi-tasking workflow, collaboration, multiple throughput use cases, and consistency in scan quality.
Typically, in computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
It is well recognized that CT scanner technology is growing increasingly complex and capable as innovations in electronics, computing, and imaging physics enable both new clinical applications and bring what were considered boutique and difficult CT examinations into the realm of a routine case. In keeping with such advancements in CT scanner technology, the design of CT scanner user interfaces has also evolved in order to add new capabilities addressing such new clinical applications. However, in evolving to keep pace with advances in technology, little thought has been given to CT scanner user interface design with respect to addressing actual working conditions and customer needs. Accordingly, existing CT scanner UI designs posses a linear, sequential architecture, and become consumed with system tasks, such as post-processing, thereby causing long bottlenecks that reduces the overall efficiency of the CT scanner. Existing CT scanner UI designs also fail to properly identify the users involved at different points in the patient experience with a CT study and lack a clear presentation and prioritized design framework supporting the fundamental workflow of a patient CT exam, which progresses as: Setup Exam>Customize Preferences>Adjust for Patient>Capture & Evaluate>Create Final Images>Finish.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a CT scanner UI that addresses issues including multi-tasking workflow, collaboration, multiple throughput use cases, and consistency in scan quality.